Chocolate Parfait
by SanjouinDacapo
Summary: After missing for two years, Sanjouin Masato returns to Tokyo. Naru has her doubts at first since Nephrite, Masato's true identity, died in her arms. There are always possibilities however, in the Sailor Moon universe!


Chocolate Parfait

It was all over the headlines: Sanjouin Masato had been found! After having gone missing for two years, Masato was found to be alive and living in a mansion in North America. And he was returning to Tokyo.

... this has to be a joke or something, Naru thought. It couldn't be Sanjoin, it just couldn't... he was...

Naru threw the newspaper down and walked to her room, then flopped down onto her bed. She could still remember that night, the dark silhouette of Nephrite floating in front of her window, his soft voice... his strong arms that held and protected her as he took the energy-draining thorns and bombs for her. And his sweet face. That dopey expression when she asked him if he had Sundays off. The sad smile of regret for lying so much to her.

Sadly, Naru looked towards her window, half-expecting the silhouette of Nephrite. Nothing. He was dead. Whoever wrote the headline had a sick idea for a prank. She sighed at the memories... both beautiful and painful. And her wish... that silly wish to date Sanjouin and share a chocolate parfait with him. Stupid. Childish.

The phone rang, but Naru was too down to get out of her bed. Recent events had sapped her of her energy it seemed.

Another ring. And another.

Finally, Naru lazily got up and answered the phone. It was Usagi.

"Hey Naru! Did you hear the news?"

Naru sighed, "Yes... I think it's a cruel joke"

"Well it might be him, you never know..." Usagi giggled.

Typical ditz, but she had good intentions as always.

"He's even got a photo... and he's so cute still!"

"Might be an old photograph," Naru replied, "He's dead..." she sniffled and shed a couple tears.

"But I've seen him on the news," Usagi insisted, "they said he was hurt real bad and-"

"He's dead," Naru interrupted, "and now someone is impersonating him!"

She heard a sigh from the other end.

"Maybe you're right, Naru," Usagi finally said, "I just thought... maybe it could be a miracle..."

"It could be," Naru replied, feeling a pinch of hope, "I might go find out who this guy is and unmask him. He could be one of those awful people that tried to hurt me!"

This just didn't add up. Nephrite was dead, she and Naru had both seen him die. Of course, death didn't exactly stop Kaolinite from coming back. Which would mean either Nephrite was back, or Naru could be in big trouble. Though she was sure she had beaten Metallia and Beryl. Why would anyone try to pull a trick like this? Maybe it was one of the other girls from school.

"It's got to be a prank, Usagi"

The odongo-haired princess nodded, absentmindedly at Mako's observation.

"Well I hope it isn't," Usagi sighed, "They were so cute together and Nephrite really did like her..."

Ami nodded, having seen Nephrite dying in Naru's arms. She had watched his body disintegrate, as Naru cried and cried. Even Rei had broken down and bawled like a child as they left for home.

"Besides... how many times have WE died and come back...?" Usagi added.

They had all died, even before this life. There were always possibilities...

There was a giant crowd waiting to greet Sanjouin. Naru tried to get to the millionaire but she couldn't see over all the reporters and photographers. Finally, she walked away, then caught sight of a young man sitting at a table outside a restaurant. He appeared to be deep in thought... and looked familiar. Curious, she walked over to his table and sat down.

"It's so frustrating, dealing with all this publicity," the man stated, still in his own world.

Naru nodded.

"I guess that's what happens when you come back from the dead," he chuckled.

Naru giggled a bit, then looked up into the man's face.

Could it be...?

His hair was the same, long and flowing, and his face had that same kind, dignified look.

"S-sanjouin Masato??" She finally asked, a bit tentatively.

The man turned and met her gaze, and gasped.

"Naru...?"

"Nephrite?" Naru gasped, "But I thought..."

Sanjouin just sat there, in total awe.

Naru couldn't help herself, and got up to hug Nephrite. Somehow she knew it was him. As she hugged him, she felt his arms weakly wrap around her. And she looked down, to see that he was strapped to a wheelchair. Naru gasped and looked into Nephrite's now tear-streaked face.

"Wha-what happened?" Naru asked, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I don't know," Nephrite replied, "All I remember of this was waking up and not being able to move my arms or legs... I can still barely move my wrists, and my arms have very little feeling"

He showed her his hands, which were a bit atrophied.

"Oh Nephrite... " she cried, burying her head in his chest, "You don't deserve this..."

"Don't cry, Naru," the young man whispered, "I have all I want... all except one thing..."

"Wh-what's that?" Naru sniffled, looking up again.

Nephrite smiled.

"A chocolate parfait," he replied, "But we can fix that... you told me about a place that serves some good parfaits?"

At that, Naru smiled and nodded, and they both shared a good laugh, one which would not be interrupted by a demon or a sissy blond man. The paparazzi, Naru thought, could be a different story.

"Don't worry," Nephrite laughingly reassured Naru, as if to read her mind, "They're following a decoy"

He motioned for her to get into his lap and hold on, and he wheeled himself over to the restaurant she had mentioned that night. She told him all about Gurio Umino and how he and Usagi helped her feel better after Nephrite's death. They ordered a chocolate parfait to share, and Naru was unsure of how Nephrite would be able to use a spoon, offered to help him. The former general however was able to hold one with relative ease, by using his wrist to throw the tendons in his fingers. Napkins and credit cards, however, were a little more difficult.

After they were finished and had paid for the parfait, the two old friends went to the park, to the tree where Nephrite had died, and looked up at the stars. Naru even unstrapped Nephrite and lifted him down to the ground, propping him against the tree. His arms were weak, but still he could hold her.

Life wasn't perfect, but somehow, it was good enough.

Nephrite soon hired Naru to be his caretaker, and every so often, the two would go to their favourite restaurant, and share a chocolate parfait.


End file.
